Stephanie ate 1 slice of pie. Umaima ate 4 slices. If Stephanie ate $\dfrac{1}{10}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Solution: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{10}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pie.